Eternal forever
by Debi Law
Summary: ShizNat! Natsuki has a weak heart and was falling for Shizuru. Will they have their 'happy ending' or would fate be cruel enough to get in between?


**A/N : This. Got erased. :( So, I uploaded it again and revised. Review? :)) I assume you all know the characters, so I just wrote their names. ;)**

* * *

It was a beautiful day today. The sun was shining and you could even say that the birds were chirping. It was a new day. Summer was going to be missed by the students but they were rather excited to come back to school. Today was the starting of a new school year in Fuuka High School.

Midnight blue hair was spread on the bed sheets. Legs were tangled in blankets. And pillows were scattered everywhere. The room was silent, only soft snores were heard until a sound of something ringing disrupted the peaceful moment.

Natsuki groaned and further buried her face in the pillows, silently praying that the annoying ringing sound would stop. When the phone continued ringing, she flipped open her phone and answered.

"What?" Natsuki asked coldly, sleep was prominent in the younger girl's voice. Her heartbeat was slowly rising. She took a deep breath to calm her heart down before it could get worse.

"I'm outside, open the door." And then the line went dead. That was Nao Yuuki, her best friend. Letting a curse escape from her mouth, Natsuki got up and went to the door.

"Open up Kuga! We don't have all day!" Nao demanded from outside. The door opened and reaveled a drowsy and mad Natsuki Kuga. Nao got used to it and just ignored the glare that was burning on the green pools in front of her. She just sighed and walked past Natsuki.

"Why are you here so early in the morning?" Natsuki asked while heading towards the refrigerator. She needed something to drink and root beer was just what she needed. Opening the lid, she gulped the whole can. _'That's better.'_

"You really need a calendar. Today's the first day, Kuga. Stop acting so dumb all the time," Nao got up and got a can of root beer of her own.

Natsuki didn't get what Nao said at first. It took her a good five seconds before it hit her. She looked at that clock that was hanging on the wall before dashing towards her room again.

"Fuck! Give me 5 minutes!" Nao just laughed out loud before sitting on the coach. She turned on the tv and watched some cartoons.

* * *

"This is your fault," Nao muttered angrily. They were both sitting from outside the student council room. They both were late. And the lion so happen to catch them almost jumping over the fence, leading them here.

"Shut up," Natsuki retorted back. Before Nao could answer back, the door of the student council room busted open and revealed a mousy student with glasses.

"They're waiting for you," She stated and gestured the two to come in. Natsuki and Nao involuntarily gulped before entering.

"Ara, nice of you to join us Ms. Kuga and Ms. Yuuki," came a sexy kyoto-ben voice. Natsuki felt a small shiver run through her back. She immediately looked up to see whom had that incredibly sexy voice. Crimson met green in welcoming gaze. _'A..ara, she looks stunning,'_

"Bubuzuke! We are not here to welcome them! We are here to punish them," Haruka said angrily.

"Haruka," Yukino whispered as to ease her angry friend. It worked a little as she could see that Haruka's shoulders slumped a little.'

"I am not going to 'punish' them, I will just see what proper disciplinary act should be done," Shizuru merely stated before taking a sip of tea in her favorite tea cup.

"That's.. but! Argh!" Haruka stormed out of the room and Yukino followed after her. Reito came in with an amused expression on his face. He raised an eye brow towards Shizuru's direction. The latter just smiled before turning back her gaze to the two delinquents.

"So.. tell me why you were both about to climb the school's fences? There was a gate at the side was there not?" the question was directed towards the both of them but Shizuru's gaze focused on the fidgeting and blushing student. _'Ara..'_

"Ms. Kuga here forgot that it was the first day of school," Nao took a seat in front of the presidents table and sighed. Natsuki just glared at her supposedly 'best friend' and sat down to the seat opposite to hers.

"I slept late last night. And it's not my fault! You should have woken me up earlier!"Natsuki shouted. Reito coughed from the wall he was leaning on as to say 'lower down your voice' or something like that.

"You're a grown woman you shit head. You wake yourself up!" Nao shouted back. Again, Reito coughed louder, earning a giggle from Shizuru. The bickering of the two stopped when they heard the sound.

"I apologize, please continue," Shizuru gave a smile. Natsuki's heart stopped before it came back to normal again. _'Weird. It wasn't painful either. Ah, well.'_

"Anyway, that's why we were late. Princess was having trouble picking an outfit," Nao laughed at the glare Natsuki was giving her. The cobalt girl was about to say something back but the student council president's voice cut her.

"Ara, then.. I hope it won't happen again yes? That is all. You both may go," Shizuru smiled at the two. Her eyes had a teasing glint in them.

"What? That's it?" Natsuki was shocked. _'I get sent here and that's what all she has to say? I don't even want to leave yet,' _Natsuki coughed lightly in her hand. She ignored the last thought.

"Would you have wanted me to 'punish' you as Suzushiro-san had elegantly put it?" Shizuru teased with mirth in her crimson red eyes. Natsuki felt her cheeks grow hot at the look that the student council president was giving her.

"N-no.." Natsuki averted her gaze, looking at the floor. _'Oooh, dust. Yeah. Nice. Dust..'_

"Then you may go," Nao got up and gave a short bow before dragging Natsuki out of the room. She was positive that her stupid best friend was going to argue back. She glanced at the person who was beside her. _'Is she blushing? Oh no..' _A smirk spread across the red head's face.

"Crushing on the president I see," Nao teased. Natsuki only got redder before a scowl broke her features.

"I am not!" Natsuki denied. Nao only nodded sarcastically.

"Sure you are," Nao said while walking slightly ahead of Natsuki.

Natsuki Kuga was blushing, now that was a rare sight. She was walking rather fast, she wanted to get in class as soon as possible. She was already crushing on a student? The student council president no less! '_How gay could I get? It is _**still **_the first day damn it!' _Natsuki continued walking, not really paying attention to the students gaping at the ice princess. No one even dared to take out their phones and snap a few shots. They didn't know if the blunette was embarrassed or completely angry in the first place.

Natsuki continued walking until she reached her classroom, trying to not catch attention she casually slid into her seat, which was at the last row of the right when you're facing the students. She loved that spot; it had the view of the school's mini forest.

"Good morning class," said Mrs. Stacey Nickson, she was their Chemistry teacher and their adviser. She was a natural blonde with blue eyes. Everyone loved her but she's married to their P.E teacher, Mrs. Cassie Nickson, they were a hot couple at school.

"OMG! MRS. NICKSON?" Everyone was shocked. And some were actually crying, happy to see her Natsuki guessed. When you're a sophomore, Mrs. Nickson was the only teacher that was nice and fun. Natsuki just looked at the window. None of these concerned her. Well it did, but who cares? Natsuki Kuga only concerns Natsuki Kuga.

"Haha, please sit down guys," Mrs. Nickson replied back to her students who reluctantly followed. "I know some of you know me already, but as for those who don't, I am Mrs. Stacey Nickson, and yes I am married to Cass," she blushed a bit with that comment.

"Wooooh!" Cheers roared in the classroom. Natsuki glanced at the students in the classroom. Everyone is listening, even the students who didn't care about school.

"Okay! Okay! C'mon guys," Mrs. Nickson was blushing furiously now. "ROLL CALL,"

"Awwwww," everyone disagreed.

"Awwww, it'll be fun. Start up with, Aoi Senoh!" Mrs. Nickson moved her chair to the back and sat cross-legged. Aoi, being cheerful, gladly went in front of the class and introduced herself.

"Hi! I am Aoi Senoh! What can I say about myself? Oh, oh, oh! I know! I love reporting or gossiping as people call it! That's about it!" then she went back to her seat. Aoi was _really_ this cheerful that everyone got used it.

"Okay, so I guess I'm next. I am Chie Harada," Chie winked at the girls in front of her earning her a glare from Aoi. They were dating.

"Ha-ha, Aoi's my girlfriend. I love gossiping too!" She started flirting again; Aoi gave her the cold shoulder. '_Sometimes they're better off being single.. no, they look good? Eck. Window Natsuki, look at the window.'_

The roll call continued. Everyone was smiling, laughing and snickering. Mai Tokiha soon was up. She kept talking about cooking, her problems at home, with Mikoto.. She didn't plan on stopping anytime sooner until Mrs. Nickson told her that that was enough.

Nao Yuuki, as usual just brought her phones out and texted everyone in the room. After a few seconds all cellular phones were ringing, everyone opened the message.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_From : 0001345672454 (Nao Yuuki)_

_Nao Yuuki, loves texting, now leave me alone. ;)_

_-end of text message-_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Everyone erupted in laughter causing Nao to smirk smugly. Even Mrs. Nickson chuckled at her student's humor. And the roll call continued. Lastly it came to Natsuki.

Standing up slowly, she walked up in front; glaring at the people who cheered for her.

"Natsuki Kuga," then came back to her seat. No one commented at that. Classes were pretty much boring after that, for the cold beauty anyways. Suddenly she felt a tinge of pain in her chest. She just ignored it. The pain soon faded away causing Natsuki to sigh in relief

* * *

Lunch came sooner than Natsuki had thought. It was filled with students. Not entirely caring, she headed towards the food table and grabbed a tray. The food served today was all Italian. That would mean Pizza, Lasagna, Pesto and other Italian food. Natsuki just grabbed a pizza then went to her clique's table. She sat next to Mai who was seated next to Mikoto. Nao, Chie and Aoi were in front of them. She ate quietly. Sometimes nodding at whatever her friends were saying. Mai looked at her in sympathy. Only Mai knew her.. x_condition. _It was by accident of course. No one was supposed to know. Natsuki just smiled back. '_God, I miss my mayo.'_

"Ara, that wasn't what you told me," a familiar voice passed through Natsuki's ears making her turn her head in surprise. It only took her a few seconds before she spotted the giggling crimson beauty. She was with her friends, Haruka, Yukino, Reito and others. Reito was blushing.

Slightly feeling being stared at, Shizuru looked for the person who seemed to gaze at her intently causing her to look in Natsuki's direction locking them both in a soft meeting. Shizuru's breath hitched at the sight of the green-eyed angel looking at her. She softened her eyes and winked playfully at the blushing girl. '_Ara.. now that's cute..'_

Natsuki immediately turned red when Shizuru winked at her. Her heart started pounding, threatening to come out of her body. She clenched her uniform, loosening her necktie a bit. '_Shit, shit. Please not now..' _Natsuki immediately stood up and walked briskly out of the canteen. She couldn't breathe.

Shizuru's eyes followed every movement of Natsuki's. It hurt her when the blunette suddenly left the room. '_Was.. was that my fault? Did I go too far?'_

Natsuki couldn't breathe. It was killing her slowly. '_Fuck. Stupid heart. WORK DAMMIT!' _Natsuki kept walking, every second that passed made her walk slower. It was draining the energy in her. '_I need to get my pills..' _She kept walking using the walls for support, she was weak and it would be a miracle if she even gets to the staircase. Her vision started getting blurry and her senses were slowly leaving her unconscious.

_"Natsuki? NATSUKIIIII!"_

The last thing she heard was Mai screaming her name before she passed out. _Ma-Mai.._

* * *

Natsuki felt something soft below her body. She smelled something but words couldn't explain what. It was like the smell of something clean.. Slowly opening her eyelids she first only saw the color white but after a few blinks she recognized where she was. '_I'm in the clinic..' _She felt something lying on her left hand making her look at her hand.. There was Mai, sitting on a chair clutching her hand, asleep. '_She stayed and waited for me to wake up.. What time is it anyway?'_

Glancing around the room she found a wall clock that said it was.. '_5:36? How long have I been out anyway?' _Natsuki moved a bit forgetting that Mai was holding her hand.

Feeling movement, Mai slowly woke up. She rubbed her arm on her eyes. She was tired. She was waiting for Natsuki to wake up. It scared her to death to see Natsuki lying in the middle of the hallway. She prayed to God that Natsuki would be fine. '_Wait.. NATSUKI?'_

"Hey Mai, sorry to wake you," Natsuki apologized.

"Oh my god! Do you know how worried I got? I TOLD YOU TO DRINK YOUR PILLS!" Mai felt tears rolling down her cheeks. Mai's outburst caused the school nurse to look up from her paperwork. She stood up and quickly went to Natsuki.

"Are you okay?" Nurse Youko asked. It worried her too when a female student came running to her screaming that her friend had passed out.

"Yeah, I think.." Natsuki answered back. Mai stopped crying now.

"I was informed about your condition Ms. Kuga," Nurse Youko said with a sad tone. '_That's why I didn't want anyone knowing about my condition! Urgggh. I know I'm screwed okay? Now everyone just drop the sympathy! Drop. It. Now.'_

"I just forgot to drink my pills, won't happen again," Natsuki said with a sigh.

"You should be thankful that Ms. Tokiha here got you to me just in the right time," Nurse Youko said eyeing Natsuki.

"Yeah," Natsuki's shoulders lowered a bit. "Thanks Mai," she said turning away.

"Its fine," Mai replied back.

"Just remember to drink your pills, we can't risk anything," said Nurse Youko. "Now, it is rather late already, you may go home. Drink lots of fluids,"

"Yes!" Natsuki agreed. '_I'm just happy I get to go home already.' _Natsuki got out of the bed and got her things. Mai apparently brought it with her. They kept walking in silence; neither of them really didn't know what to say nor do in the situation.

_"Uh thanks for carrying me to the nurse's office!" _just sounded weird and embarrassing.

Silence was better. They both took the bus and just rode in.. silence. When the bus stopped they both hopped out. Despite Natsuki's protests, Mai still tagged along until they got to the bluenette's house. She wanted to know that nothing was going to happen. She couldn't take the risk. When they got there, Mai headed to her house which was a couple of blocks away from her.

Natsuki opened the front door and went to her room. Her mom and dad were still at work. And her sister was probably not home yet. She lied down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. '_Okay. SOOO, today pretty much sucked. Weak heart huh? I must have done such a terrible thing to you for you to give me this stupid condition. Yeah you! I AM FUCKING TALKING TO YOU! Fuck you. I hate you. Just take my life away why don't ya? Take everyone's life away!'_

Natsuki Kuga had a weak heart. And until know, no one had the right heart for a transplant. She was still on the list. And it had been 3 years since they found about her heart. 3 years of patiently waiting. 3 years of suffering. 3 years. Her limit was almost up and no one could do anything. No one had the power to do anything. And it was killing Natsuki slowly.

* * *

**A/N : Tell me what you guys think and review. :) Yeah. Bye. Farewell. Good night. I'll stop talking now.**


End file.
